En las alturas
by Konota-chan
Summary: -Eres un completo idiota- Suspiró en voz muy baja la pelirosa de largos cabellos. -Y tu una niña torpe- Respondió el joven de pelo azul. "Te amo" salido de los labios de ambos...


-Eres un completo idiota- Suspiró en voz muy baja la pelirosa de largos cabellos.

-Y tu una niña torpe- Respondió el joven de pelo azul.

-Idi…Idiota… esto no hubiera pasado si….- Fue callada por sentir el débil tacto de la mano de Ikuto en la suya.

-¿Sabes? Cuando empezamos a salir, me sentí…completamente perdido, enamorado de una niña de 5 años menor que yo, testaruda y sobre todo plana…-

-Oye!- Fue lo poco que pudo alzar la voz.

-Déjame continuar- Dijo formulando un suspiro que no salió de sus labios –Ciertamente, eres eso y mucho más, aunque….aho….ahora tengo que reconocer que sé que tengo millones de defectos, pero, en verdad, no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me siento el estar aquí, con la única persona que logró cautivarme, buen trabajo _Amu-_ La última parte lo dijo con una voz coqueta y una pequeña sonrisita en los labios dando un pequeño apretón a la mano de la pelirosa.

Por su lado, Amu, no podía dejar de temblar, la felicidad tanto como la tristeza lleno todo su cuerpo, formo una genuina sonrisa, pero por otra parte lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mieles, que poco a poco se iban apagando pasando los minutos….

Tenía que volver a la realidad…

Allí estaban, Ikuto y ella, tirados en el pavimento, llenos de gritos de auxilio y personas horrorizadas.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba observo solo un poco a su alrededor, o mejor dicho, al cuerpo de Ikuto.

Ikuto tenía diferentes cortadas por la cara, brazos y piernas, de su nariz, salía sangre que ahora se empezaba a secar, sus labios, que tantas veces había besado y que siempre tenían un comentario sarcástico o muy amoroso que la hacía poner su cara rosada igual que a su cabello, ahora estaba sangrando y se podía notar como se estaban "partiendo", no sabía cómo había hecho para decirle todas esas palabras que la hicieron arrepentirse de la estupidez que había hecho y por ello, le costó la vida a alguien más, a la persona que principalmente quería que siguiera viviendo.

Lentamente devolvió el apretón tan suave como pudo, podía sentir un líquido viscoso de un color que ahora conocía al derecho y al revés, _carmesí._

Ella, por problemas que acontecían en su hogar, en sus estudios en su vida social, la estaban volviendo loca, poco a poco, perdía la cordura; Ikuto, la persona que más amaba, estaba ocupado con sus estudios, no podía ser egoísta y pedirle que solo tuviera tiempo para ella, él tenía una vida que estaba construyendo poco a poco.

Ella lo había hecho.

Ella lo había aceptado.

Ella se lanzó del edificio.

….

Y el… fue a su rescate.

-Lo…lamento….- Dijo casi sin vida la pelirosada que se estaba ahogando con la sangre que salía de su boca, además que la misma sustancia salía de su nariz a mares y por si fuera poco, su cabeza estaba llena de ese color, mezclándose con el cabello rosa claro de la muchacha.

-No te tienes que dis..culpar,….tonta…- Dijo más débil que las veces pasadas el chico que estaba a su lado contrario.

-Perdo….-

-Dije que no te disculpes…esto… está bien…si…- Tosió un poco antes de proseguir, causando aún más preocupación a la joven –Si moriré al lado tuyo…no creo que…la muerte sea tan ma-la…-

Solo estiro un poco la vista, a esos ojos zafiros que ya estaban perdiendo el brillo, no sabía cómo, pero al momento de la caída, habían chocado con muchas cosas, en el mismo lugar en aquel preciso momento, haciendo a ella caer con los pies en dirección al mar, y, a Ikuto los pies con dirección al parque, estos, se encontraban en lados contrarios.

Hace rato, todos los gritos, para ellos, se habían callado, ya no importaban aquellas personas que tenían su mirada atenta en ellos de miedo, terror, pena, muchas emociones similares, solo se observaron un momento, dejando en sus mentes ese permanente último brillo en los ojos del otro, con sus últimas fuerzas, engancharon sus dedos a duras penas, dándose el último beso que compartirían en la eternidad, fue un aún más débil "Te amo" salido de los labios de ambos, Ikuto sonrió y cerró los ojos, él había caído primero, hasta el momento que habían durado, era absurdo que aún pudo quedarse con ella, oyó los sonidos de las ambulancias llegando y esas fastidiosas luces azul y rojo interfiriendo en sus ojos, observo por última vez la cara de aquella persona que le encantaba, y que, daría lo que fuera por reencontrarse con él en otra vida si conseguían una, sonrío y lentamente cerro sus parpados, preparada para su sueño eterno.

….

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Konota-chan: Bueno, aquí les traje un pequeño one-shot que surgió ayer, la verdad no soy muy buena en esto de tragedias, así que no salió mucho como esperaba…**

**-En fin! Aprovecho si alguna persona llego hasta acá :DD!**

**Primero: Gracias por leer todo este one-shot ^^! Espero tu crítica constructiva para mejorar más!**

**Segundo: Si alguna personita aquí sigue mi historia "Concurso de Bandas" pues, verán, eh comenzado de nuevo el período escolar, y ahora nos mandan montañas de trabajos, exposiciones, que no sé cómo pude escribir esto y no el capítulo **

**:'D ... Solo era eso (?) Saludos :D!**


End file.
